Flare
by silverstarclio
Summary: Adia moon finds a book that traps her in the hunger games. Better than it sounds I promise.


Mr. Linden's Library

"Adia, Adia, Adia Moon!" I woke with a start as my mother called my name. My little sister, Zera, swiftly flitted by my room. She stopped for a minute to say, "You'd better get down there or else mom's going to have a conniption!" And for good measure, walked over to me and blew her trumpet in my face. I watched Zera's black braided hair as it disappeared from sight. I lay in my bed for a moment more, listening to the soft calls of the doves that rested outside of my window. Finally, I managed to drag myself out of my bed. I hurriedly got dressed in a simple, aqua, water patterned shirt, jeans, and my silver moon necklace. I proceeded to brush my silky, short, chocolate-brown hair. "Adia!" My mother yelled, obviously getting exceedingly crosser. "I'm coming!" I screech down to her. I bounded down the stairs hugging my most beloved book, The Hunger Games. The superb aroma of pancakes wafted up to me. As I reached the kitchen I saw that Zera had already taken up her seat at the table. Her flame patterned shirt looked baggy against her slight frame. Her golden sun necklace dangled from her hand as she swirled it around her finger. I strode up to her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "Hi Zera, thanks for the motivational speech." I say sarcastically. Zera gave me a devilish wink. I rolled my eyes and took my place at the table. Pancakes and bacon, already drenched in syrup, awaited me. As I ate the delectable and gooey pancakes my watch gave a loud, "Beep, beep!" I looked up and grabbed my messenger's bag and yelled, "Oh carp, I'm late for school!" I raced out onto the sidewalk. As I sprinted towards the school I caught sight of my two best friends, Nike and Neomo. I skidded to a stop as the two darted over to me. "Hey! How you doing 'd'?" Neomo asked. 'D' was my nick name. As Nike flounced up to us, she exclaimed, " Hey! Give me a h, h!" I clapped my hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing. Though, it wasn't that effective because she kept murmuring, her words distorted by my hand. She appeared to be very aggravated at this and bit my hand. "I'll meet you guys at school, I'm heading over to Mr. Linden's!" I called as Neomo dragged Nike away. "Later," Neomo replied as she continued to struggle with Nike. " Later! Give me a l," The last words of Nike's sad attempt at a cheer were barely audible as the two rounded the corner. I gave a soft chuckle as I turned the opposite corner and set off for Mr. Linden's. What are they going to do, give me detention for going to the library, that would just be sad! Wait detention, oh no. Stay on task. I think as I climb the white marble steps of the library, that were cracked from old age. 'Mr. Linden's Library' is probably the oldest library in Athens (where I live), maybe even all of Greece. Before I opened the gigantic silver double doors I stop to admire the beautiful, golden carvings on and around them. On the left was the Greek alpha with a statue of Clio, the goddess of history, and to the right was an omega with a statue of Mnemosyne, the titan of memory . In the middle, at the top of the doorway arch was a statue of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. When I finally snap out of the mesmerizing trance that the doorway always puts me in I step into the library. I'd gone here every day since I was 5 and it never ceases to leave me both breathless and horrified at the same time. The floor was lined, wall to wall, with a thick, crimson, velvety carpet. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, its sapphires and diamonds cast an eerie glow on the bookshelves. Honestly, it looks like a graveyard, who wouldn't be scared? "Mr. Linden, Mr. Linden?" I call out. A small frail figure poked its head out from one of the sections. His gray hair was tucked under a hat today, making the creases and wrinkles on his face more profound than usual. When he saw me his cracked lips broke into a grin. "Ah, well, if it isn't little Adia Moon," Mr. Linden replied, his voice cracking with old age. " Ya' got any new books?" I inquired. "O-only o-one, b-but, you wouldn't like it," He added hastily. "Why bring it up then?" I wondered aloud. "Such an inquisitive young one, aren't we!" he retorted. He flopped down into his leather chair, brows furrowed, obviously thinking. "Oh fine, take the book, you're only going to pester me about it 'till I'm dead." He finally said. He handed me a crimson book. It felt like freshly sewn silk. It had a sky-blue binding and a silver ribbon that covered the book and was carefully lined with emeralds. " It's beautiful," I breathed, stunned by the exquisite beauty of it. " Oh, thank you!" I squealed as I ran from the building. As I left I herd a terrifying scream,"I warned you Adia, and now it's too late!" He had warned me but now it was too late. What can that mean? I think. Oh well, I have plenty of time to ponder that.

-Time Skip-

The full moon glowed like a diamond as I lay in my bed. A stray moonbeam danced across my face, bathing me in its silver glow. My eyes flutter uselessly as I fought to stay awake. The book was splayed across my arm, still open. Finally, I gave up, and let the dizzying blackness swallow me whole.

-Time Skip-

The book shook in the dead of night, but I did not wake. Weeds sprouted from the pages. Soon, my bedroom was crawling with forest life. Finally, I woke up. But I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I was on a beach with an ocean, alive with waves, in front of me. I was jolted out of my trance by two white-uniformed figures dragged me down the beach. "Why aren't you in the square Adia?" A female voice asked from my right. "Yeah, do you think we like going Adia-Hunting?" A man's voice sounded from my left. The two people laughed. A cannon fired. "We'd better go see which tribute that was," The woman said, and they broke into a run. I start to think, Wait, the ocean, people in white uniforms, the square, tributes? That was it, it finally clicked in my head. The games had begun.


End file.
